


Primadonna: to all the YOI ladies who rule the world ( NSFW**** edition )

by elianthos



Series: Eli's Yuri On Ice Fanart Collection [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Female Characters, Gen, Girl Power, Illustrations, Multi, Nipples, Non-Sexual, Other, Partial Nudity, boobs against breast cancer, so many female presenting nipples, so many nipples, this pic is so the bane of tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/pseuds/elianthos
Summary: A group pic of all the Yuri!!! On Ice female characters. Oh glorious 13.****Nipples So Effing Wonderful





	Primadonna: to all the YOI ladies who rule the world ( NSFW**** edition )

All the ladies, all the love. And now all the (non-underage) nipples.

**Author's Note:**

> Friends, mothers, lovers, daughters, siblings, aunties and mentors, career womens to dreamers to domestic pillars and center of the household... just themselves. Just the range of human beings they are from different cultures, identities and ways of life. They all kick ass in a variety of ways. They're all worthy.  
> East meets West both in the series also in the pic decor and concept: the backdrop is a nod to Japanese urushi lacquerwork and shoji screens but also to Western art gold leaf backgrounds and decorations. The floor mosaic and the draping and clothes are a blend of Roman Empire thermae and Japanese communal bath culture: the mosaic is a nod to Rome and Byzantium up to medieval customs but its motif on the floor is a traditional Japanese pattern of stylized calm waves. The SFW version also features golden glitter swirls reminiscent of Klimt's backgrounds - and of the honourable tradition of sparkly figure skating costumes often matched with illusion mesh ;) -.  
> \-----  
> \-----  
> This pic was part of a collective effort to help boosting breast cancer research and awareness.  
> It was a joy and a honour to partecipate in the Primadonna project :* .  
> Thank you so very much to all the fellow mods, contributors, fans and supporters <3 !  
> Do check out the **[AO3 Primadonna collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yoiprimadonnazine)** now that all the art and fics are going public! ;D  
> \-----  
> \-----  
>  **[tumblr art tag](https://bowldeepfannish.tumblr.com/tagged/eliartbowl) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/bowldeepfannish)** ( fanart is under my twitter 'Fandom loves...' Moment ^^ )


End file.
